


Winning Losers

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Kissing Contest, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha is getting tired of hearing Aoi bragging about his kissing prowess. If the only way to shut him up is to show him Uruha's even better, then so be it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sweetlolixo, for a prompt she gave me on Tumblr. Sneaking this in on my second seasonofkink card too, for the _teasing_ square.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

"... was moaning, of course. My kisses do have that effect."

Uruha rolled his eyes. It was the third time that week Aoi was boasting about his kissing skills and how he conquered lover after lover via his lips. And the week before that... Uruha had lost count. Quite frankly, he was getting tired of hearing it. He refused to believe Aoi was so awesome at kissing that he didn't even need to touch people before they melted into putty in his arms. Especially since Uruha himself was damn good at kissing.

"Oh, shut up." Uruha realised he'd spoken out loud when he saw the look on Aoi's face. 

"You're being cranky today... Not getting laid?" Aoi had regained his composure, but he was apparently a bit hurt by Uruha's words, hiding it by teasing him.

"I'm getting laid plenty, thank you," Uruha retorted, unplugging the cable to the amp and starting to roll it up. "And for what it's worth, I'm always told I'm a great kisser."

"Really?" There was a look of calculated disbelief on Aoi's face as he studied Uruha's mouth. "Well, you do have a pretty mouth, but pretty doesn't mean that you know how to use it."

Uruha sighed. "Now you're just insulting me to win the argument." 

"I didn't know we had an argument." Aoi smirked. "You're the one feeling inferior because I happen to be a better kisser than you."

Uruha got to his feet and put his guitar into its case and snapped it closed. "See you tomorrow." If he stayed another second in Aoi's home, pre-production or not, he'd lose his temper.

"Are you leaving? But we haven't established who's the master kisser yet!"

Uruha frowned and he could feel the twitching of a vein in his temple as he tried hard not to snap. He took a deep breath to calm himself and turned around slowly. Violence was not the answer, he'd decided that already as a teenager. "And how do you propose to decide that?"

"Well, obviously we'd have to have a kissing contest," Aoi said, saving the file they'd been working on.

"If you haven't noticed, there's just the two of us here. No one else to be the judge."

Aoi stood up and stepped close to Uruha. "We'll just have to be the judges ourselves." He poked Uruha in the chest. "You and I, on the couch. The rules are... no touching, apart from kissing. And the first to touch the other loses." He turned and sat down on the spot Uruha had just vacated, looking expectantly at him.

Uruha sighed and shook his head. This was both insane and childish, bickering over who was the best kisser... But, if it would make Aoi stop boasting all the time, then maybe it would be worth it? A smile grew on Uruha's face. Beating Aoi at his own favourite game would be quite satisfying.

"Okay."

Uruha sat down next to Aoi, turning so that he was facing him. "So, no hands..."

Aoi nodded and placed one of his hands on the back of the couch and leaned forward. "No hands. Just kissing."

There was a fleeting moment of weirdness at first, they were friends after all, but Uruha forgot about it as soon as he felt Aoi's lips against his own. They were warm and soft, and Uruha focused his attention on them, intent on winning this strange contest. 

Uruha placed several little kisses on Aoi's lower lip, then his upper lip, and the moment Aoi parted them, he teased them lightly with the tip of his tongue. But if he thought Aoi would just passively take this, he was wrong. Aoi retaliated by sucking gently on Uruha's lower lip, then licking just inside his upper lip, something that actually sent a spark of arousal down to Uruha's groin. 

This wouldn't do, though! Uruha took Aoi's lower lip between his teeth, just a light hold, and then slowly pulled away, letting it slide out between his teeth. He dove back in quickly, and just using his lips, he nibbled at Aoi's, then slipped his tongue into Aoi's mouth, just a quick dart, enough to tease him and make him want more. Sure enough, Aoi parted his lips more and leaned closer. 

Uruha took the invitation for what it was, and let his tongue glide over Aoi's lower lip into his mouth. Contrary to what Uruha expected, Aoi didn't immediately try to take command over the kiss, but followed Uruha's lead, tongues exploring softly in a lazy, deep kiss. Uruha was beginning to get aroused, but he could feel that Aoi wasn't unaffected either. The kissing grew more heated, and their breaths shorter, and soon little sighs and moans mingled between them. 

Uruha broke the kiss eventually, but only to press his lips to Aoi's cheek, then his jawline, and further down to the side of his neck. There, he licked at the soft skin, grazed his teeth lightly over it and then kissed the spot, which rewarded him with a low, deep moan from Aoi. It didn't take long before Aoi attacked Uruha's throat and neck too, and then they found their way back to another deep, desperate kiss.

Somehow, their shirts got unbuttoned, and then Aoi moved in to straddle Uruha's hips, tongue playing with Uruha's and teasing the roof of his mouth. Their fingers tangled in each other's hair as they both tried to take the lead. Uruha couldn't help but moan when he felt Aoi's jeans-clad erection press against his own. Spurred on by the sounds Aoi made, Uruha slid his hands over Aoi's bare chest, while Aoi reached down to open Uruha's jeans. 

Suddenly, they both stilled, and slowly broke the kiss.

Aoi looked down at his own hands, paused in the act of unbuckling Uruha's belt, and Uruha looked at his, fingers splayed around Aoi's nipples.

Hands.

They looked at each other. Uruha had no idea who'd touched the other first, and from the look on Aoi's face, he didn't think Aoi knew either. Then Aoi shrugged and finished with Uruha's belt and went on to unzip his jeans.

"I don't care now," Aoi whispered. "Fucking want you."

Uruha groaned as Aoi freed his cock and gave it a slow stroke. "I'm not delicate," Uruha mumbled and pulled Aoi's face in for a hungry kiss before he undid Aoi's belt and opened his trousers. Aoi tightened his grip on Uruha's cock and swiped his thumb over the head, pulling another moan from Uruha. 

"Good, because I don't intend to go slow," he said and rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against Uruha's hand first, then shifted so their cocks were pressed against each other. "Fuck," Aoi whispered as he started moving, grinding against Uruha.

"Oh god," Uruha mumbled and grabbed Aoi's hair at the back of his head and kissed him. Aoi's cock was hard where his lips were not, but equally hot and slick with precome. Aoi bit at Uruha's lip, and the sharp pain was in stark contrast to the pleasure that radiated from his groin. "What are you? An animal?" Uruha pulled away with a grin. 

"Right now, yeah." Aoi kept moving, hips rocking, and threw his head back as he moaned.

Uruha couldn't resist the sexy image before him, and leaned forward a bit to lick and tease Aoi's nipples while he let one hand stray inside the waistband of Aoi's jeans to squeeze his arse. After a moment, he slipped one finger between Aoi's buttocks to rub over the puckered entrance.

"Ah! Uruh--ah! Aoi pushed back against Uruha's hand, then ground against his cock again. Pleased with Aoi's reaction, Uruha kept teasing him, getting a little bolder and pressing the tip of his finger against the tight muscle, massaging it lightly.

"Lube?"

Aoi moaned against Uruha's neck. "Under the sofa cushions."

Aoi kept lube in the sofa? Right where they'd all been sitting, discussing songs and business and future plans? It was convenient, though, he had to admit that. "Pervert," Uruha whispered as he let go of Aoi to find the lube.

Aoi chuckled softly and his breath tickled Uruha's skin. "Just too busy to go into the bedroom once I have someone on my sofa..." He wiggled naughtily on Uruha's lap, almost distracting him, but Uruha finally found the lube, almost under his own arse, and could coat his fingers.

As soon as he did, Aoi stopped moving so Uruha had no trouble getting his hand inside Aoi's jeans again and could push one of his fingers into Aoi's arse.

"You want this, don't you?"

Aoi grinned. "Yeah, thought you'd never ask."

"I didn't," Uruha reminded him. "You're the one who got into my lap." He moved his finger slowly, enjoying feeling Aoi's arse, hot and tight around it.

"Details." Aoi started moving again, pushing back against Uruha's hand. "God, that feels good."

"You know what feels even better? Two fingers." Uruha pushed a second one into Aoi, fucking him with them. Judging by Aoi's moans and movements, he agreed. He bucked between Uruha's hand and his cock, caught between the two pleasures. As his hard cock was rubbing against Uruha's again, it was getting difficult for Uruha to think about anything but Aoi's warm body, his tight arse and hard cock, and how it would feel to sink balls-deep into him.

Aoi leaned forward and nipped at Uruha's neck. "Come on, tiger. Fuck me," he whispered. "I know you want to. You're so hard..." He slipped one hand between them again and fondled Uruha's cock. "Can't wait to feel you inside me."

With a low growl, Uruha withdrew his fingers and lifted Aoi off his lap to push him down on his back on the couch instead. Aoi grinned cheekily up at him as he pulled Aoi's jeans off him, followed shortly by the underwear. A hard, deep kiss wiped the grin off Aoi's face and replaced it with another moan as Uruha was grinding against him. "Condoms?"

Aoi gestured towards the pile of jeans on the floor.

Uruha riffled through the pockets impatiently and then rolled on the condom while Aoi looked on, ready with the lube. When Aoi thought Uruha was slick enough, he spread his legs for him, pulling them up. "Fuck me," he whispered again and moved a fingertip glistening with lube over his exposed hole.

Seeing Aoi like this, an image of pure temptation, made Uruha's mouth go dry and his whole body warm with desire. He scooted closer, and Aoi immediately hooked his legs around Uruha's waist. Uruha exhaled slowly as he pushed into Aoi's waiting body. He was hot and tight, and Uruha couldn't hold back a moan as Aoi pulled him deeper. He fucked him slowly at first, relishing the sensations of that hot arse, clenching deliciously around his cock, and leaned down to kiss him. 

Aoi wrapped his arms around Uruha's neck and kissed him back, eagerly, sucking on Uruha's tongue for a moment. "Fuck me hard," he whispered then. "Give it to me."

Uruha didn't have to be asked twice. Aoi moaned and squirmed underneath him as Uruha thrust into him, his cock leaking precome and smearing it over Uruha's stomach as he moved. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through Uruha, building up, stronger and more intense with every push into Aoi's channel, until he could barely think. He straightened up a bit, resting his weight on his arms and looked down at Aoi. "You feel so good," he mumbled.

Aoi opened his eyes and smiled, licking his upper lip. "You're-- ah!... not so bad yourself." He reached down between his thighs and closed his hand around his cock, stroking it. "I'm so fucking close..."

Not so bad? Uruha crushed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Aoi's mouth, goaded on by Aoi's words. He pulled almost all the way out, then snapped his hips forward, again, and again, faster and faster. Aoi's moans were muffled, but they grew louder, and his legs tightened around Uruha's hips. When Uruha broke the kiss, Aoi was reduced to an incoherent string of "fuck me," and "oh yeah," and "harder", mixed with an array of sexy, lustful sounds. 

But when Aoi bucked up, arching his back and throwing his head back with a loud groan, and his come coating his stomach and chest in white stripes, it was too much for Uruha. Moaning, he followed Aoi, cock pulsing inside Aoi...

Uruha sank down onto Aoi, who held him close. They were both sweaty and panting, and Uruha's legs were entangled in his jeans.

"I wondered how long it would take before you took the bait," Aoi said when they'd caught their breaths and regained the ability to put sentences together.

Uruha frowned and craned his neck to look at Aoi. "What bait?"

"You never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Aoi smirked. "That I've been trying to get into your pants for a long time?"

"Oh." Uruha hadn't actually noticed that at all. "I-- no. Why didn't you say something?"

Aoi thought for a moment. "So, during a live, or a rehearsal, or whenever, I can just go up to you and tell you I want you to fuck me, or that I want to suck you off?"

Uruha nodded. "I can't see why not?" He smiled. "Makes it easier to know what you want?"

Aoi shrugged and smiled again. "That's true. And also gives me the opportunity to whisper dirty words in your ear in front of fans..."

"Only if you can get close enough," Uruha and winked. He pressed his lips to Aoi's in a soft kiss. The upcoming tour looked like it was going to get even more interesting.


End file.
